runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Moss giant
Moss giants zijn bij de meest populaire monsters van RuneScape voor training, en al vooral op free-to-play werelden. Dit komt vooral omdat ze big bones droppen en omdat ze tegenover hun combat level een hoog aantal hitpoints hebben, wat maakt dat je veel experience haalt bij training. Locaties Moss giants met het combat level van 42 zijn te vinden op verschillende plaatsen: *Crandor Isle - Affirmed. *Varrock Sewers- Affirmed. *The Wilderness, north of the pond above Bounty Hunter - Affirmed. *Chaos Tunnels (Members only) *Brimhaven Dungeon (Members only) *West of Fishing Guild (Members only) *Moss Giant Island, west of Brimhaven, 10 Agility required (Members only) In addition, * Je kan lvl 84 Moss Giants vinden in de Glarial's Tomb die vechten zonder wapens. Ze spelen een rol in de Waterfall en Roving Elves quests. (Members) *10 lvl 48 Moss Giants bevinden zich bij Pirate's Cove. (Members) *lvl 48 Moss Giants bevinden zich in Chaos Tunnels. (Members) Drops 100% drops * Big Bones Wapens en Armour * 15 of 30 Iron arrows * 30 Steel arrows * Steel medium helmet * Steel kiteshield * Black square shield (erg vaak) * Mithril sword * Magic staff * Mithril spear (members) * Rune javelin (members) (zeldzaam) * Rune spear (members) (zeldzaam) * Shield left half (members) (heel zeldzaam) * Dragon spear (members) (heel zeldzaam) Runes * 27 Earth runes * 18 Air runes * 7 Chaos Runes * 6 Nature runes * 3 Cosmic runes * 3 Law runes * 3 Death runes (zeldzaam) * 1 Blood rune (members) Edelstenen * Uncut sapphire * Uncut emerald * Uncut ruby * Uncut diamond Charms (alleen voor members) * Crimson charm (Niet heel vaak) * Gold charm (Heel vaak) * Green charm (Niet heel vaak) * Blue charm (zeldzaam) Zaden (alleen voor members) * Tarromin seed (vaak) * Marrentil seed (vaak) * Harralander seed * Limpwurt seed (vaak) * Wildblood seed * Strawberry seed (vaak) * Ranarr seed * Spirit weed seed * Toadflax seed * Watermelon seed (vaak) * Irit seed * Jangerberry seed * Mushroom spore * Cactus seed * Kwuarm seed * Whiteberry seed * Snapdragon seed * Belladonna seed * Poison ivy seed * Lantadyme seed * Cadantine seed * Avantoe seed * Dwarf weed seed * Consecration seed (Roving Elves Quest) * Magic seed (heel zeldzaam) Het kan voorkomen, maar is erg zeldzaam, dat je 2 dezelfde zaden krijgt in een drop. Herbs (alleen voor members) * Grimy ranarr * Grimy lantadyme * Grimy harralander * Grimy cadantine * Grimy marrentill * Grimy irit * Grimy avantoe * Grimy dwarf weed * Grimy tarromin * Grimy guam * Grimy kwuarm Andere drops * Coins - 2, 5, 7, 10, 37, 108, 119, or 300 * Steel bar * Coal * Spinach roll * Loop Half of a key (members) * Tooth Half of a key (members) * Long Bone (members) * Curved Bone (members) * Nature talisman (members) * Chaos talisman (members) * Moss giant bone (members) (nadat je het 2e deel van de Rag and Bone Man quest hebt gedaan) Trivia * Een Moss giant bone, die anders is dan de big bones die Moss giants normaal droppen, zijn hele zeldzame drops nadat je het eerste deel van de Rag and Bone Man quest hebt gedaan. Het is een bone die je nodig hebt voor het 2e deel van de quest. Ze kunnen niet worden begraven. * Er zijn 2 Slice of cake vindplaatsen op het moss giant island bij Brimhaven, en dit kan er voor zorgen dat je eigenlijk geen extra eten hoeft mee te nemen. Zie ook *Hill giant *Ice giant *Fire giant Categorie:Giant